fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Foundry/Locations
Regions and countries *'Eden' is an ancient utopia hidden from the outside world and the base for the Immortals. It is located atop a mountain range in the Indian Ocean. *The Elysian Isles is the 51st state of the United States located off the shore of New York. Similar to Hawaii, the Elysian Isles is an archipelago and consists of three main islands and several smaller islands. The main islands are Asphodel, Avalon, and Elaine. *The Placentos Islands are a group of islands in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. *'Shinai Yoku' is a strict totalitarian state and the birthplace of Wario. It is enclosed by a large and barren coastal desert known as the Sea of Sands, which connects to the Elysian Isles. It is ruled by the tyrant King Tryklo. Cities *'Anytown' is the setting of Nicky. It is described as a bland and boring city that bears many adventures. It is the birthplace of heroes Brandon and Nicky. Anytown is located in the Four Corners. *'Elysium' is the state capital and most populous city in the Elysian Isles, located on the island of Asphodel. It is the main setting of both Squad Æ and Syndicate and serves as a major hub for heroes and villains alike. *'Fort Pooda', California, is the main setting of Bandit Territory. The city is best known for being the go-to hot spot for crime and is just generally a horrible place to live but is somehow heavily populated despite that. *'Latroplis' is the main setting of The Justice Mavericks. *'Malware City', Florida, is the main setting of HTML: The Animated Series. *'Miskatonic Valley', Massachusetts, is the main setting of Animal Control. The city is infamous for its occult phenomena. *'New City', Oregon, is the main setting of The Bagel Show. It is concealed in a unbreakable barrier, making it next to impossible to enter or leave. *'Quibblobicus' is the main setting of The Bob Boogleface Show. Planets *'Erf' is one of the settings in Righteous Do-Gooders. The planet serves as the home and headquarters of the Order of Rectitude. *'Ferus' is the homeworld of Providence and the Ferusians. In 2010, the planet was conquered by the Church of Rectitude and most of the population were enslaved. After a failed coup left most of the Ferusians dead, Rectitude abandoned the planet and the few survivors became feral and deranged. Ferus appears in The Bagel Show, flashbacks in Syndicate, and is one of the settings featured in Righteous Do-Gooders. *'Iris' is the homeworld of Eris and her species. Following Eris' defection, life on Iris became extinct but the planet still floats in orbit. *'Kreon' is the birthplace of Bagel and is home to the Kreonian race, and is featured in The Bagel Show, though mostly in flashback form. In May 2000, the planet became the target of a terrorist organization known as Order, who later destroyed the planet entirely, killing off most of the population. *'Suklonia' is the homeworld of Krazy and the Suklons, an evil race of squid-esque shapeshifting aliens. *'Unferth' is a planet that was heavily featured in Xelphos Adventures. The majority of the land mass was jungle and tundra, with artificial oceans in between them. The only non-artificial ocean is around the capital city of the world, Uti. It was destroyed by Xelphos and Tiffany, after the world was being invaded by the MechA and the Telepha. During the events of Xelphos III, Unferthians were slowly trying to rebuild their homeworld using artificial means. *'Xial' is the birthplace of Rob and Perfect and is the home of the Xeein race that is mentioned in various Foundry media, mostly The Bagel Show. Extradimensional realms *'Acadia' is the homeworld of Prime and the Acadians. *'Enmity Orb' is the main setting of Blue Syndicate. *'Nexus' *'VECTOR LAND' is a void between dimensions that is essentially an unstable metaverse. Web and Animus were born here. *The Void is a mysterious space anomaly from which Chrome was born. Category:Locations Category:Foundry